deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Frontier Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome one and all to the Dead Frontier Wiki! The wiki about Dead Frontier that | width="40%" align="left" valign="top" | * Classes * Stats and Levels * Avatar Customization * Death * Clans * Barricades * Outpost Attack * Glossary & Abbreviations | width="30%" align="left" valign="top" | * Items * Ammunition * Armor * Food * Medication * Special Gear * Other | width="30%" align="left" valign="top" | * Locations * Nastya's Holdout * Inner City * Timeline * Tools External Links * Merchandise * Toolbar September 25, 2009 More server crash's today probally from the influx of players from newgrounds September 24, 2009 Today 3 new items have been released and can be considered the first few pieces of clothing in the upcoming update! AdminPwn is currently selling them in the marketplace (Don't get your hopes up, they're not cheap) under Items - Misc. They are called "White cloak, White hockey mask, and black insanity mask". (Need Pics) The armors also got updated with new looks. LukeyIreland Owns the white shirt another one of the first clothing items it cost him 100k. September 20, 2009 Dead Frontier's server was experiencing problems, most likely caused by the influx of players arriving from Newgrounds. Many people are experiencing an inability to do certain actions, or being logged out of their account. Please do not make any threads about the issue, as it will be taken care of without topics being spammed all over Dead Frontier. September 19, 2009 Today, a member named "masterdemon" had found an article dated 31 August 2009, about an interview of Neil Yates - the creator of Dead Frontier, known as AdminPwn. Neil revealed some information on his career as a game designer in the interview. Most of it is about his personal experience and opinions, but he did also reveal some information regarding future updates to Dead Frontier. Here are some interesting facts from the interview. Neil decided to create shooter games, as they were the only shareware games with any degree of success, which were not “cutsie” in nature. After experimenting with Flash, he decided to go with it, because of the faster development and the ease of deploying it to a large variety of platforms, which Flash offers. Neil has revealed that he has hired a Flash guru to help convert the game from AS2 to AS3, and to “optimize everything”. He also aims “to have up to 30-50 zombies and 10 players on screen at once without compromising framerate”, for the “OMG EPIC ZOMBIE HORDE!!!!111” feeling. The inspiration for Dead Frontier came from the want to create a MMO that is different, in that it wasn’t anime, cartoony or cute. He wanted to create a game that was more hardcore, violent, gory etc. When brainstorming for ideas initially, he asked himself what he would really want to play; the answer to his own question was a survival horror MMO. Thus, like that, he created a survival horror MMO that he would want to play. Here is the link to the article. http://britishindie.com/2009/08/jagged-blade-interview/ An archive of old news items can be found at the News Archives. thumb|290px|right|The Dead Frontier Trailer. [http://www.deadfrontier.com/ Dead Frontier] is a free, web-based Survival MMORPG created by Neil Yates of Jagged Blade Software. Dead Frontier has over 150,000 registered members, and gains several hundred members every day! Try the Night One, Two and Three Demos to get an impression of how Dead Frontier works. Please note that this wiki is fan made, so the provided information may not always be factually up-to-date. If you find that something is wrong or needs to get updated, please edit the page in question and add a short summary of what you changed. Please follow the rules of the wiki while visiting. If you are uploading a picture, please observe the Picture Upload rules. * Dead Frontier Night One * Dead Frontier Night Two * Dead Frontier Night Three Best viewed in